


磁感线

by HeavyWaterCoolingTower



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyWaterCoolingTower/pseuds/HeavyWaterCoolingTower
Summary: 特工和oc女人久别重逢的SM开房故事，a片画风，很肉很欲pwp内含捆绑调教、疼痛流血、强制高潮、（严格来说是）强奸、失禁、精神崩溃等情节，还请谨慎阅读
Kudos: 1





	磁感线

小阳打量着眼前的男人，他正双手撑墙，将她关在胸前的空间里。他戴着金丝眼镜和皮革手套，穿着一件敞开拉链的大衣，上面恰到好处地点缀着金属挂件，排列整齐的拉链反射着寒光，有种如履薄冰的精致感；衬衫和领带都被轻薄的防弹背心勒紧，那背心仿佛一件束腰，呼吸时，胸腔费力地抵抗挤压。

“每次见面你都要打扮一番，好让我看到你最美的样子，你真的太好了。”

一束光勾勒出侧脸的轮廓，金丝边反射着柔润的光泽。她伸手抚摸那道温暖的交界线，情不自禁地吻了上去。

亚历克斯清楚地感受到她的变化。她正处于飞速成长期，每次见面都判若两人。仅仅展现出几个姿态，就让他不敢再随意假设；眼神交织之际，他流露出的不再是以往的欣赏和期待，而是站在同一高度的尊重和谦逊。

他已无法猜中她的心绪，因为她要成为和自己完全不同的人。

“我可不能让我最爱的小姑娘失望。”他笑着回答。

小阳扯出他夹进背心的领带，把玩着丝绸的质感。

“那我好像就有点自私了，都没问过你喜欢什么样子的我。”

她挑起他的下巴，恣意抚弄削薄的嘴唇。这一次他又要玩什么花样呢？他们见面的机会很少，但每次都能带给她惊喜。她想象着衣摆下可能藏着的东西——手铐，皮鞭，绳索或者匕首和刀枪，每一样都能让她陷入危险。

“我喜欢高潮时叫我名字的你。”他不假思索，“好好享受就够了，小姑娘。”

他上前一步把她挤在墙上，两手在身前一阵操作。小阳的乳房被挤得变形，她不情愿地哼了两声，刚挣脱开，上衣和裙子就掉在地上。

“原来你喜欢我不穿衣服啊。”

此时的小阳身上只剩裤袜和一双鞋。她想继续脱，被亚历克斯扣住手按在墙上，另一只手挤进腿间揉动起来。

“任何时候的你我都喜欢。但我最想看的，还是你感到羞耻的样子。”

他张口舔舐脖颈。

“嗯……羞耻的样子……”

小阳的脸烧得滚烫。她从来都过于直白了，不习惯情趣的玩乐，当亚历克斯说出些调情色话时，她都不接话茬，或生猛地堵回去。她忽然意识到，原来这种感觉并不是坦诚，而是说不出口的羞耻感啊。

“那我以前……是不是让你很难堪？”

“当然没有，以前的你很有力量，是另一种可爱。”他握住小阳的一只大胸，乳头被皮革摩擦得生疼，“只是现在你长大了，也是时候褪去青涩，慢慢成熟了。”

“那我现在……做得好吗？”

小阳皱了皱眉。于她，亚历克斯的眼神还是意味深长，有些意思她依然读不出来。

亚历克斯挑起眉梢：“那就让我测试一下吧。”

亚历克斯的手指像轻纱般抚弄着腰线，盘旋着向上打转。小阳咬着下唇，另一只乳头未被触碰就也乖乖立起，但还是免不了被蹂躏到红肿。他将两颗果实挤在一起，一并含住，尖齿不时磕到乳晕，弄得小姑娘阵阵呻吟。

小阳的手自由了，却再也推不开他。

他舔过边缘分明的腹肌，咬了肋骨附近的肉，将裤袜脱到大腿。小姑娘已经湿透了，爱液在阴唇和内裤间拉出丝来，他跪在地上用手指割断，舌尖拨开缝隙，探了进去。

“啊……好痒。”

挑起层层花瓣，他找到那碎米小的一粒花蕊，不客气地玩弄起来。对方双腿发软，他伸手把她扶稳，掰开阴唇持续地舔吻吮吸，听着小姑娘沉重的呼吸变成喘息呻吟。不时有甘露从嘴角溢出，他干脆将舌头伸进窄径，手指搓揉起花蕾。

“呃！痛！”

他仰头看她。自己依旧整洁如初，眼镜上甚至一点雾都没起，而小姑娘已经凌乱不堪，皮肤上燃起处处红晕，简直性感极了。他一口咬向大腿，疼得小阳大叫，直到被踢了一脚才松口。

“你是狗吗？！”

她心疼地摸着发热的牙印，但亚历克斯立刻乖巧地亲吻了咬痕，让她舍不得再踹。

“小姑娘，准备好了吗？”他舔舐着手套的黏液，把她脱得一丝不挂，“我要开始测试了。”

西装革履的男人抱起女孩放在床上。小阳的下身还流着水，她把一只脚垫在屁股下，见他扯下领带，就对他伸出双手。

“你这是干什么？”

“我知道特工先生想要绑我，来吧。”

“你叫我什么？”

“特工先生，我……”阴险的目光让小阳的声音都犹豫了，“我说，请你绑住我的双手，然后好好进行测试吧。”

他笑得意味深长：“这是个好称呼。”

他将女孩的双手按在床头，却没有绑住，而是用领带蒙住眼睛。小阳“嗯？”了一声，感觉两个毛茸茸的皮圈套上了手腕，床栏传来金属碰撞声。

果真是手铐啊。她捏紧拳头，抑制不住地兴奋起来。

连接两个腕圈的钢扣很短，让她只能高举双手。链接很结实，手铐内层还垫着软垫，确保她不会受伤，也无法挣脱。

她感觉爱人正撑在上方看她，压倒性的气场笼罩着，让她升起一股无名的恐惧。

“猜我下一步要干什么。”他的声音也显得很高挑。

“我猜是用鞭子打我。嗯……不对，”她飞快思索——刚才已经把她咬得很痛，以他的个性，应该不会再施加痛苦了；剥夺了视觉，也不像要玩威胁割喉的样子……“我猜还是继续刺激下面，直到我高潮，但是……唔，”沾满爱液的指套伸进嘴里，玩得她唾液外流，“唔……要么用手指，要么，就是你带了小玩具……呃呃……你会让我得到高潮的……对吗……”

“你真聪明。”亚历克斯扯出她一截舌头，“为了奖励你，就让你多来一次吧。”

小姑娘没说话，似乎是默认了。她压根没意识到这句话意味着什么。

小阳感觉膝盖被分开，一个圆润的棍状物触到粘膜，和自己一样安静。它沿着缝隙上下划动，裹上一层水润的分泌液，对着入口试探几秒后，一下挤了进去。

她闷哼一声，冰凉的振动棒让内里生出抗拒，它撑开的过程更像一种无情的调查。亚历克斯依然戴着手套，从下到上地抚摸她的大腿，像在把玩一件一见钟情的工艺品。她感到他的凝视也是同样冷酷，目光仿佛能刺穿阴蒂，让她打了个冷战。

“你好像变敏感了？”

亚历克斯开始抽动玩具，幅度不大却次次冲撞花心，顶得小姑娘不住撒娇。

“我不知道……”

“这是好事。”他一手翻开花瓣，看着棒身进进出出，弄出咕咕的水声，“你很敏感，同时也非常坚韧。”

小阳正思考这句话的含义，男人就打开开关，她一声惊叫。她预感事情不妙，他怎么会放过真正的敏感点呢？……

果然，第二个东西很快就出现了。那是一个小巧的跳蛋，同样被硅胶包裹，震动的频率更高。它被放到硬起的花蕾上。小阳立刻像触了电似的，呻吟变得亢奋，肌肉不受控制地颤抖起来。

“我知道你喜欢每一处都被照顾着，”他用沉稳的声线挑拨心绪，“但很抱歉，小姑娘，今天特工先生没有带手下来，上半身暂时伺候不到了。”

小阳满脸通红：“已经……可以了……唔嗯……”

他变换手法，环绕着那点摩擦、打转，然后碾压；体内的玩具也一直抽插转动，插到底还依依不舍地研磨宫颈。他认真看着暖泉如何流淌于唇缝之间，看着那一点慢慢充血、膨胀，那米粒大小的可怜核心被凌虐得直发抖。小阳一直喊着好酸好刺激，爱液沾湿屁股，黏腻的水声泛滥起来，甚至被搅出白沫。亚历克斯舔舔嘴唇，小指按着耻丘往上提起，将跳蛋按了上去。

“啊啊！这样不行！……”

完全暴露的花蕾像裱花袋里挤出的一颗奶油，诱人又脆弱，他明知这颗小豆豆已经一舔就化，还要这样折磨……危险的蜂鸣又重了一层，奶油珠在碾压中滑来滑去，徒劳地妄图摆脱折磨，但尖锐的震颤还是无情地传到全身。

“小姑娘快到了吧，要升到最高档吗？”他握着跳蛋，更快地磨动起来。

“不要不要！”

她害怕得直摇头。她已经有高潮的前兆了，还被这样恶意研磨，恐怕再过几秒就要……

亚历克斯却在这时撤走玩具，关掉振动棒抽出体内。他把还在工作的跳蛋塞进阴道，并稍微调低了频率。洗过澡的棒身变得亮晶晶的，他含在嘴里，弄出吮吸的声音。

“要是以前，我就让你去了。但是……这么快就让你高潮，也太便宜你了。”

小阳大口喘息着，好不容易冒出水面，她拼命地呼吸。尽管跳蛋还在体内震颤，但比起刚才已经好太多了。男人引诱的声线让她嗓子发干，她皱着眉咳了几声。

“亚历克斯……我好渴……”

“乖，等到了就让你喝水。”

他躺下去抱住她，唇舌一阵缠绵。

“你好可爱，”他舔着耳廓柔声夸奖，“但是小姑娘还是太聪明了。你越是精明，我就越想继续跟你玩下去。”

他让她咬住手套帮他脱下，赤裸的双手终于触碰到爱人的肌肤。小阳的双唇已经在呼喊中变得干涩，身体还是那么紧致。她也一如既往地依恋着他，无论抚摸揉捏，她都扭动身体努力去蹭他的手掌，像一只被摸到头顶的猫。

他伸进去，把跳蛋推到底。

“小姑娘，爱我吗？”

她点点头，细碎的情话已率先流了出来。“爱你……但是，我现在很想看看你的表情……唔，”她的屁股碰到裆部，“都硬成这样了，特工先生不难受吗？”

“为了看你最美的样子，我愿意延迟一下满足感。”

他用指腹轻柔地绕着豆豆打转，小阳舒服得几乎要放松下来，缩在他怀里缓慢回应着抚摸。

“不用着急，”此时，他的声音才逐渐染上爱欲，“你想看的画面，被占有的感觉，你最爱的吻痕和柔情，我都会慢慢给你的。”

此时，小阳只能看见丝绒缝隙的透光，而触觉变得异常灵敏。亚历克斯搂紧了些，他身前的金属制品压在背上，和他的灵魂一样，冰冷而锐利。

她想象着现在的情景，真是，太糟糕了。道貌岸然的爱人一身禁欲打扮，却对自己做着最色情、最下流的事，毫不约束控制欲，一副要把她玩坏的架势，还不让她看到……一想到他轻笑的模样，小姑娘下腹就发热，子宫猛烈坠胀，像她蹭男人手一样去蹭他安置的那颗跳蛋。

“我都能感觉里面的到震动。”他用鼻尖蹭蹭她，“很舒服，对吗？”

“嗯嗯……”

“但是，还不够。”

他用指甲挠动花蕾，激得小姑娘抓紧了脚趾。

“重头戏就要来了，不知你能坚持到什么时候呢？”

温热的软圈包住乳头，伴着轻柔的低响，水波一样地颤动着。小阳感到乳尖不可言喻地酥麻起来，喘息散落一床，受到刺激的皮肤立刻泛起红晕。

是吮吸小玩具！“不不，求你，不要用它……”一直坚持的小姑娘突然求饶了，身体止不住地发抖。她知道这东西有多可怕，几秒不到就能让人高潮，而自己已经在边缘了，要是被这玩意……会把她弄疯的！

“要听到你的求饶，可太难了。”

可亚历克斯的浅笑分明是想要玩她，他的兴奋溢于言表。他知道小阳的脾气，她就是一个善良的悍匪，除非是在意的人受到威胁，否则无论如何都不会求饶的。

“再让我听听吧，”他亲亲耳垂上的银珠，“我很喜欢，这不丢脸。”

说完，他夹紧她的双腿，一手撑开阴唇，把阴蒂塞进吸嘴。小姑娘尖叫起来，反应得非常剧烈，小脚乱蹬，不断抽泣，双手拽紧了栏杆，夹杂着不成文的字眼：“好刺激……不行了……嗯嗯……给我……给我！……”

她已经被玩透了，几乎立刻就全身抽搐，仰着头高潮了好几秒，随后开始猛烈挣扎。

“不要！不要了！快放开我！”

但是亚历克斯不打算就这么停手，把她夹那么紧就是防止她乱动的！他知道这次高潮有多么强烈，淫水顺着大腿往下流，小小的抚摸都成了折磨。可越是清楚后果，就越想要破坏甚至摧毁她。他不顾她的抗拒，扯开花瓣，强行按了上去。

“受不了了！亚历克斯，仁慈一点！饶了我……不要了！好痛——”

小姑娘拼命躲避，还是躲不过特工先生的精准追踪，刚脱离地狱就再度陷入残酷的牢笼。

“可恶……我要弄死你……放开我……放开我！”

她痛苦地咒骂，身体却拼尽全力稳着去迎合他。慢慢地，她的尖叫变得凄厉，和在岛上时刺耳的呼号如出一辙。

亚历克斯心疼了，手上也放松了一些。

“继续啊！”小阳却突然强硬起来，“折磨我，来啊！”

他对着肩背使劲咬下去。

小阳咬紧牙关，她已经不怎么挣扎，而是绷紧了身体抵抗这非人的折磨。她满脸冷汗，大腿拼命用力，可中途还是撑不住崩溃了。

“能行吗，小姑娘？”

亚历克斯倒是真担心了，调低了档位给她擦汗。

“轻一点，轻一点……”即使浑身战栗，她也不忘扭过头去安慰他，“等我快到了……我会让你调高的。”

小阳已经分不清感觉是麻木还是痛苦，她只是将注意力更加集中在下身，将腹背绷成铁板，努力在难以忍受的摧残下凝聚力量。很快，高潮的前兆又来了，像一根从地上长出的绿苗，迅速向天生长，攀附了所有的大树。

“就是现在……加快。”

强制带来的高潮比任何一次都更加野蛮，瞬间就被大浪淹没了头顶。小姑娘最终还是坚持住了，没有疯掉也没有逃离，而是紧紧和爱人贴在一起，享受着他剧烈的伤害，任凭它在顶点爆发。

小阳气喘吁吁地躺在床上。她的下体已经完全肿起，猩红一片，腿一松，跳蛋就被一张一合地挤出小穴，带出的爱液把床单都弄湿一片。

一身黑衣的男人收起刑具，解开手铐，取下覆盖眼睛的领带。他用湿纸巾轻柔地给她擦拭下体，小心地避开惨遭毒手的花蕾，凉丝丝的感觉让她放松下来。亚历克斯拿着杯子送到嘴边，她一饮而尽，就把脸埋进他胸口，抱着他发抖。

“你哭了？”

小姑娘抬起头，漂亮的大眼睛盈满春水，眼眶有点发红，温暖又清澈。看着爱人关切的目光，她有些扭捏：“把我干哭，不是正合你意嘛……喜欢我这个样子吗？”

“够了吗，要不要再来一次？”他笑着梳理她的头发，“在岛上你可没少折腾我，就想着下了岛把你玩个够。结果现在，你好像也挺容易就累了呢。”

“我还可以的！”她撅起嘴巴，“我们见个面那么难，才不会让你那么快结束战斗！只是，两下都来得太激烈了……”

小阳帮他褪去外套。

“真的是很羞耻的感觉，”回想起来，她藏不住笑意，“好像我变成了被拷问的囚犯一样。但是，明知你的心底是一片黑暗，只有被完全占有时才能到达那里，就又好想深入下去，即使这真的很痛苦……并不比刺穿阴蒂轻松呢。”

她捧起他的脸：“我真是不可救药。”

小阳趴在床上，解开他的皮扣，拉下内裤时性器直接打在脸上，滚烫滚烫的，清液在龟头和脸颊间牵出细丝。她张口含住，和手指一起上下套弄，每次都顶在喉咙上，搞得亚历克斯直抓她头发。

“小阳，”他擦去小姑娘嘴角的涎液，“拷问可不是走这个流程的。”

她露出疑惑的眼光。亚历克斯接着说：“如果真想折磨你，我会把你绑得动弹不得，把小玩具开最高档固定着，然后出门两小时再回来。”

她猛掐睾丸，痛得男人翻白眼。

“好残忍啊……你真的这样折磨过女人吗？”

“我不告诉你。”

他压倒女孩，让她躺在自己身上，再从背后插入她。

“戴了套的。”

他抓住小阳不安的手，抱着她用力抽送。他已经忍耐很久，男根快被裤裆憋麻木了，被口了一阵还是麻，一阵输出后才慢慢找回感觉。

“小姑娘真是勇敢啊，”他揽着肩膀夸奖她，“连我都下不去手了，真不知道你怎么能坚持下来。”

“因为我……嗯……就是这种人嘛。”

小阳正躺在他颈窝里享受着温暖抽送，听到这话，脸红得烧起来，转头就亲了他一下。

我清楚自己的极限，她在心里想着，虽然很痛苦，但一想到你喜欢，就也坚持住了。你可能觉得我叫得很惨，舍不得下手；但你自己也失控过，被摧毁过，可我从来不觉得你的惨叫刺耳……不是我不心疼，我就是没有这种感觉。

“亚历克斯，”她呢喃着说，“我觉得，你有一颗怜悯的心呢。你比我更温柔……”

“我很温柔……”

温柔，善良，耐心，怜悯，真诚，这些原本与他绝缘的词汇，却经常从她口中说出。亚历克斯时常生疑，他生来就与欺骗、背叛、杀戮和冷酷相伴，为什么小姑娘会这样评价自己。

她身上的疑点还是太多了。以前，他怀疑她对自己的评价并不真诚，现在他完全信任了她，但有的地方依旧想不通。他已经将最黑暗的一面展现，但她始终未曾失望，甚至全盘接受，爱得更加深沉。

“你真的，不必牺牲那么多。”他把她抱得更紧了。

“我不觉得这是什么牺牲……如果你喜欢，再来一次我都受得了的。”

亚历克斯无言地笑了。看着他美丽的笑颜，小阳的眼中充满了光。

小阳撑起身子，注视那根饱涨的肉棒如何操弄自己。汁水沾上裤子，可他并不在意，还不断按压她的小腹，让她感觉更爽。

她想，为了让爱人看到最性感的姿态，不惜穿着那么紧的衣服做爱，还要把全身都安排妥当，调情的话语稍不注意就过界了然后惨遭扯蛋，这才是牺牲太多吧？就像现在，他知道她休息够了，一边挺送还要用手指揉阴蒂，换成自己肯定早就应接不暇了。

亚历克斯揉着揉着开始拍打，弄得小阳嗯嗯直叫。

“转过来。”他命令道。小姑娘乖乖起身，面向他再坐进体内。

坐上宝座的小阳自己动了起来，前后摇摆着自我刺激。

亚历克斯伸手掰开阴唇，另一只手的食指对着阴蒂上下滑动。她太熟悉这种感觉了，这是他的拿手好戏，也是她最喜欢的手法。接连不断的快感让她心肝都要酥掉，她的淫语再也不加掩饰：

“亚历克斯，亲爱的，你太会操了……从岛上到这里，每一次……都有新的感觉……你是怎么做到的啊……啊……”

小阳的叫喊急促起来，似乎身上的每个细胞都在收缩的同时膨胀。亚历克斯知道她又要迎来高潮，肉棒被小穴吃得好紧，他变本加厉地向敏感处撞击。

“好奇怪……停一下……我好像要……”

小阳感觉身体不太对劲，一个被她忽略的核心突然炸开了锅，就要冲出身体了，而且是第一次！“快停下……我好像……要那个了！……”

“发泄出来吧，小姑娘！”

他知道她怎么了，他一直就想看她这个样子……这次你逃不掉了！亚历克斯兴奋地低吼，一巴掌打在屁股上，没轻没重地拧扯花核。

伴着猛烈的颤抖，他看到一股水迎面喷射出来，喷到衣服上到处都是。小姑娘捂着眼睛不敢看，还流着水就被拉到嘴边接着舔。她羞耻到极点，脑子一片空白，屡次挣脱都被按着不准动，终于在癫狂的颤抖中泛滥成灾。

这一次高潮足足持续了十几秒。亚历克斯乘胜追击，扯下套子，捏开她的嘴把阴茎强塞进去。

已临近边缘的男人只顾粗暴地挺进，而小阳早已无法反抗，她满身伤痕，腿间一片脏乱，仅剩的意志也全用来支配舔吸动作——她已被完全征服。

一种强烈的悲伤和忧郁裹挟了小阳，让她陷入极度的脆弱。可这不太像委屈的感觉，而是一种更复杂、更原始的感动，好像每一次积累的脉脉温情都在此刻爆炸，双眼、口腔、胃里和下腹一起升温，理智全面崩溃。

此刻，她好渴望被他破坏、摧毁，渴望融化在他怀里，一起堕落深渊……

男人喘息着高潮了，白浆射到脸上和嘴里。小姑娘含着眼泪吞下去，顾不上去擦去流进眼睛的精液，抱着他试图从上到下地全舔干净。

“够了够了，小姑娘，别再做了，快让我抱抱你！”

亚历克斯跪下来搂紧了她。小阳瑟缩着不敢动，只是闭着眼睛，任他拿床单擦拭脸上的污渍。她慢慢清醒过来，看到他们两个都像被雨淋过一样潮湿，听到爱人的心跳和她一样剧烈，一样情绪激动，一样满是不忍。

悲伤的氛围已经散去，此时的她，只觉得依偎在爱人的怀抱里无比平静。

“我刚才，好像很反常吧。”她还有些恍惚，看着湿透的床单，依然不可置信，“好像还是第一次被弄成这样……一点也控制不住，感觉……太耻辱了，呜……”

“是我不好，小阳，我不该不顾你的请求……”

“不不，这样挺好……”小阳抬起头来，眼神清澈得不忍染指，“我终于可以完全信任你了，无论我露出什么丑态，你都那么喜欢……而且……虽然……但是，从来没有这么满足过……”

最后几个字时她又钻进怀里，扭来扭去的直撒娇。

黝黑的皮肤上布满白浊，红痕更是随处可见。亚历克斯欣赏着这件绝无仅有的杰作，癖好和承受力都在女孩子几乎完美的身体上昭然若揭。

他在喷头下给她细细清理，热水流过肩部的咬痕时还有血丝混杂，疼得小阳直呻吟。亚历克斯没忍住，又在她脖子和腰窝种下几个草莓。他对小姑娘说，他是爱不够的。

小阳撩起他的湿发，“我也好爱你。”

“我让人把房间收拾一下，晚上我就在这里陪你。”

洗完头发，他接着帮她清洗下身。他轻轻抚摸褶皱直到不再黏滑，抽出手指时，却带出一股鲜血。

“不好，我把你弄伤了，快让我看看里面。”

而小阳却直摇头，背过他自己清洁起来。

“没事的……”

“怎么会没事呢？别害羞，让我检查一下啊。”

“真的没事……”小姑娘的声音闷了下去，“只是，经期提前了而已。”

又有一些血丝流出腿间，顺着水流流进下水道。

亚历克斯愣在原地。一时不知该怎么办。而小阳并不打算解释。

她知道这是什么。这是女性的隐秘心绪，是从腹部传到心脏的跳动神经，是一种让她陷入混乱的强烈感情，它扰乱了身体的规律，引起激素失调，让子宫内膜提前脱落；它表示她正变得越发多愁善感，也愈加接纳了爱；表示眼前这个男人，是一个真正能触动她情感的灵魂。

和初夜血与咬痕血都不一样，这次流血的意义是仅属于她的，完全自发的生理反应……正是如此，这一瞬间的失控被看到了，比喷在爱人脸上更让她不忍直视。

她回头一望，眼含春水。

“我真的，很爱你……你只需要知道这个，就行了。”

后面的时间里，他们就像普通情侣一样，在这座城市里到处观光，只是用说废话和拥吻代替了做爱。亚历克斯还帮小阳换了一次棉条，一次性成功，让她赞叹不已。

“你好温柔。”她扯了扯棉线，很满意他的成果。

“为什么这样说我？”

他终于还是问出了这个疑惑。

“为什么？因为你对我很好啊。”

“你不觉得我很冷酷吗？”

“谁说的，你看在岛上的时候，也只有慧珍，莉央，M，还有你，你们少数几个人对我好。其他人都蛮不喜欢我的……”

“你是说，我的本性还是很温柔的？”

“就是这个意思。”

她从马桶上下来：“我知道，空间站里也有很多人看不惯我，说我太直率，不会照顾后辈啥的。我对那些小年轻就没有你对我那么耐心了。所以你至少……”她扑进他怀里，“至少比我温柔。”

他揣摩着这句话的意思，陷入了沉思。

这么多年，他的思维习惯就是默认自己是世界黑暗面的代表，默认所有人比自己纯良。但是……或许是低估了人类本性的力量，比如眼前这个姑娘，可比他狂太多了。

想起在岛上的时候，面对严刑拷打，面对杀戮和鲜血，面对精神崩溃，包括面对他的威逼利诱，她好像从来就没有害怕过，也没有感到过厌恶。她无视社会规则，只对认定的事情投入一切——精力、尊严和生命，并视之为与生俱来、理所当然。

残酷和凶猛就是她的底色。她在与风浪的搏击中长大，在石料的重压下长大，她的气质，就与那美丽又险峻的大自然一脉相承。她的体内藏着一股十分强大的力量，很强大，也很可怜——一颗野性十足的种子长在钢架之中，一定会遭到重重挤压。

而自己作为爱人，他要做的就是为她的成长保驾护航，给她创造一个好的环境，让她向好生长。

而自己……

他想着，曾经无比厌恶、想要死去的自己，现在竟能得到她的垂爱，真是三生有幸。

“让我一直陪着你，好吗？”

“发现了吗，你现在已经离不开我了。”

“我对此感到高兴。”


End file.
